0 absolu
by Miss Lunettes
Summary: quand le Hollow le Plus glacial du monde se décide à dévorer toutes les âmes , les Shinigami n'ont d'autre choix que de devoir utiliser des raccourcis dangereux quitte à avoir une alliée particulièrement incendiaire
1. Chapter 1

**0 absolu introduction**

* * *

le « Zéro » un chiffre si compliqué , il **n 'existe** pas , il n'a pas d'unité , pourtant il est bien là quelque part tout le monde le connaît sans même savoir d'où il vient , pourtant si tu n'es pas c'est important ?

* * *

Vous est-il déjà arrivé , d'avoir l'impression qu'il vous manque quelque chose d'important sans même savoir ce dont il s'agit ?

* * *

C'est vrai après tout ce seul et même chiffre , qui pourtant ne semble pas être réel , semble donner des émotions bien différentes sur les personne et les situations

* * *

quelle ironie si quelque chose disparaît sans savoir qu'il a **existé ** , comment peut on ressentir un manque ? Pourtant pourquoi cette sensation ne me quitte telle jamais ?

* * *

Tout le monde est toujours heureux d'avoir un zéro de plus sur son salaire , presque tout le monde est marqué en voyant un zéro de plus ajouter à son compteur d'âge , tout le monde est mécontent de recevoir un zéro comme note , après tout le zéro n'est-il pas le vide de sens finalement ?

* * *

Est-il vraiment possible de ressentir un manque inconnu ? Même si celui est important , n'est-il pas mieux **d'oublié** ce sentiments incomplet même si celui-ci tombe dans le  vide ?

* * *

après tout à quoi ressemble le vide si jamais il est égal au zéro ?

à quoi ressemble le manque s'il se retrouve accompagner d'un zéro et du vide ?

 ** Le zéro ressemble au vide d'un manque**


	2. 0 absolu chapitre 1

_**0 absolu chapitre 1**_

 _ **après deux grande hésitation je me décides à mettre une nouvelle série surtout d'un manga que j'affectionne particulièrement Bleach , déjà je tiens à rassurer , non je ne fini pas Undertale , j'ai juste besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir un peu à la suite**_

 _ **deuxièmement pour ceux qui se pose la question , disons que mon histoire commence là où se termine le 54e Tom de la série pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas attention spoiler:il n'y aura pas l'arc des Quincy et parce que là il commence à voir le syndrome à la Naruto , donc ça devient totalement pourri pour tout vous dire j'ai arrêté de lire les mangas depuis le tom 68e parce que j'en avais justement marre de leur connerie ( croyez-moi ça fait mal de me dire ça , alors que je suis une fan Hardcore de la série , c'est pour ça que maintenant je préfère me contenter des anciens épisode )**_

 _ **sur ce bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

 _Je suis un guerrier est permanent insatisfait ! C'est ça l'apanage du champion ?_

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki était insatisfait

mais de quoi allez vous me dire ? Et ben en fait lui-même ne le sais pas .

…...ouais , je sens que je vous ai déjà perdu la , bon je vous explique.

Cela fait déjà un mois qu'il était redevenu « Ichigo Kurosaki , le Shinigami remplaçant qui a sauvé tout la Soul Society. »

voilà déjà pour dresser le tableau , ne devrait-il pas être heureux?ceci avait permis de retrouver tous ses amis (aussi des shinigami) qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an et il était plus du tout un adolescent comme tout le monde mais après tout , il n'était-il pas redevenu lui-même ?

Oui après tout il y avait retrouvé cette puissance qui coulait dans sa chaire et son sang , et tous ces combats si intense , dépassant toutes les statistiques peut-être même un des plus grands shinigami au monde alors pourquoi était-il insatisfait ?

après tout ce sentiment avait commencé quand il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs de Shinigami , mais maintenant qui les avait récupérés pourquoi continue-t-il à le perturber.

C'était un peu comme être un gosse qui essayer de choper le pot de Nutella sur l'étagère .mais qui était beaucoup trop haut pour lui , et même maintenant qu'on lui avait donné une chaise il restait beaucoup trop petit , pouvait le toucher du bout des doigts sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre .

Il était vraiment atteint pour faire une réflexion philosaphique avec un pot de Nutella et un gosse.

Alors Ichigo décide de manière logique selon lui pour chasser les mauvaises idées ( et les réflexions débile )la chasser au Hollow ! .

Bon ok , il y a peut-être mieux comme activité pour s'évader l'esprit , genre le tricot ?

non finalement c'est bien de taper sur des monstre , et puis étrangement aujourd'hui il n'a pas était une seule fois appeler en cours donc il a pas eu son quota de la journée

\- mais où ai-je mis mon badge de Shinigami ? MENRDE !

notre tête de fraise après avoir passé une longue journée à étudier ( oui c'est très dur de rester assis pendant 8 heures sur une chaise , surtout pour être insomniaque à minuit ) aller gentiment donner ses habits à sa tendre et gentille petite sœur Yuru , pour que celle-ci et la délicatesse de laver ses vêtements malgré les protestations de sa agaçante es énervant de son autre petite sœur Karine .

vous êtes sans doute en train de vous dire quel est le rapport ? Et ben il avait oublié son badge dans la poche arrière de son pantalon , le con .

Ni une ni deux il se précipite au rez-de-chaussée de la maisonnette , enfin aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient tout en évitant le ''maximum'' de bruit vu que c'est horrible escalier qui grince au moindre mouvement .

Va falloir vraiment que le vieux le répare un jour

et puis personnellement il n'avait pas envie que son vieux vienne l'engueuler en testant ses ''réflexes ''.

\- Yuru va me tuer si j'ai défonce la machine .

Il continua sa course folle pour arriver dans le salon , puis la salle à manger avant d'ouvrir la porte de la buanderie ou se trouve la machine à laver donc il pouvait entendre des petit claquement métallique , il s'empresse d'ouvrir en grand la porte de la machine avant que celle-ci se mette littéralement à dégueuler de l'eau et de la mousse sur lui .

Ho non à dire que tout ça parce que j'étais trop con d'avoir laissé mon badge ici

au moins son badge ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert juste quelques bosse superficielle et la machine avait absolument rien , finalement tout ça pour pas grand-chose si on oublié la catastrophe d'eau et de mousse il avait plutôt intérêt à nettoyer tout de suite sinon aussi gentil soit telle Yuru allez l'appeler Berthe après avoir vu la misère

* * *

j'ai ouvert mes yeux une fois seulement quand la nuit était tombée , je ne savais pas quelle heure il était exactement mais j'étais sûr qu'il était bien tard , je pouvais voir les reflets de la lune à travers la petite fenêtre de la cabane.

je me suis endormie ?

Non , mais vraiment je suis arrivé ici en début d'après-midi et voilà maintenant qu'il fait nuit noire , ok dans les moments ou je trouve le sommeil , je suis une vraie marmotte mais tout de même .

J'avais déjà perdu beaucoup de temps il fallait que je bouge , j'ai essayé de me redresser sur les coudes sur la planche en bois où j'étais allongé mais j'avais l'impression que tous mes membres peser une tonne chacun , mes yeux était si lourd j'avais envie de les refermer pour les reposer un peu , mais je pouvais pas me permettre cela , je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mon Reiatsu même si on pouvait appelle le distinguer tout juste plus qu'un humain normal , ça ne restez pas moins dangereux , un Hollow pouvez venir me cueillir à tout moment .

Avec beaucoup d'efforts et de difficulté je réussi à me relever en position assise en m'appuyant contre le mur .

\- ce n'est pas...grand-chose mais c'est...déjà ça

ok ça va être une longue nuit , réussir à parler correctement était déjà un exploit avec cette bouche j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait cousu les lèvres j'avais l'impression qu'on enfoncer des aiguilles dans la langue ma gorge était bloqué par le surplus de salive ,ouais c'était pas vraiment la joie , mais après tout c'était de ma foute , j'avais laissé les choses comme ça depuis trop longtemps pas étonnant que mon corps ce rebelle contre ça .

* * *

après une demi-heure à nettoyer ses propres bêtises , Ichigo pouvais enfin remonter vers sa chambre pour changer de vêtement et déposer son corps ( il n'était pas assez con pour laisser son corps dans la buanderie , avec qui puisait des vêtements trempés , il faisait pas très chaud n'est pas envie de tomber malade ) .

sorties de la buanderie , tout en espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait la moindre erreur sur le programme de la machine , il fini de par s'arrêter au milieu de la salle à manger.

Il savait qu'elle était là , des milliers de fois il était passé devant elle sans faire attention , pourtant il y avait comme un parfum spécial ce soir ( et je ne parle pas de l'odeur de lilas de la lessive )

-...

ils se retournent totalement face à elle pour se regarder directement dans les yeux , c'est énorme poster que son père avait accroché l'avez toujours mis un peu mal à l'aise , malgré qu'il s'agissait de sa mère souriante d'où la photo l'avait particulièrement mise en beauté .

_ salut maman

mais dans la pénombre de la nuit ainsi que les reflets de la lune avait donné une sensation de tristesse dans cet ensemble , mais n'était pas tout simplement le miroir des sentiments d'Ichigo ?

c'est vrai qu'après tout il pourrait être le plus puissant des shinigami avoir un Reiatsu le plus dingues de l'univers gagner mille et une bataille terrasser tous les ennemis qui voudrait mais jamais il pourra récupérer sa mère

\- j'espère moi que tu seras fier si tu pouvais me voir , j'espère surtout que tu es bien là où tu es

c'est vrai qu'après tout qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit qu'elle était encore dans le Rukongai ou dans la Soul Society , ne fait-elle pas déjà réincarner ? cela ne servirait à rien de se torturer l'esprit il ne sera jamais ce qu'elle est devenue après sa mort , peut-être vient t-il de la son insatisfait ?

\- désolé maman je suis un peu bizarre ce soir ,ça t'ennuie si je vais chasser du Hollow ?

\- …...

\- Merci maman

il partit rejoindre sa chambre , il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées .

* * *

 ** _\- pour quelqu'un qui se disait vouloir se défouler tu m'as l'air sacrément mou_**

\- la ferme Shiro

 ** _\- il n'a pas tort Ichigo_**

\- Zangetsu tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi .

 _ **\- Comprends nous tu mets deux fois plus de temps as terminé un Hollow debase**_

 _ **\- c'est vrai ! que t'arrive-t-il mon roi ?**_

\- …...

C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il pouvait ignorer ses deux voix dans sa tête ( surtout celle de Shiro ) mets ne pouvez pas ignorer qu'il était moins performant que d' chasse avais mal commencé , il n'avait rencontré que deux Hollow en 3h , ( étrangement peu comparer à d'habitude ) bâcler le travail , certes il était pas du genre à découper ces monstre en deux pour terminer le travail vite fait bien fait , mais de là à prendre une quinzaine de coup avant de l'acheter...

BOUM !

\- ?

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un bruit sourd et un hurlement venait près de la rivière de Karakura , et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu , ceci venait d'un hollow particulièrement vénère.

 _ **\- ho oui un vrai combat !**_

Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec Shiro , avec un Shunpo bien placé il se retrouva sur la berge .

Effectivement celui-ci à l'air plutôt coriace , déjà le monstre était énorme ( mais ça limite c'est habituel ) on aurait dit une araignée violette ou au bout des pattes se trouver des mains digne d'un gorille , et le masque était sans nul doute le plus affreux comme un crocodile avec 30 et une longue langue pendouiller , quelque mètres plus loin , il pouvait voir le corps d'une femme par terre , les cheveux recouvrant son visage sans doute , un plus que la créature vous voulez en faire son goûter.

\- Berck tu es vraiment moche toi , pourtant j'ai roulé ma bosse

\- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAggggg !

la bête se rapprocha à grande vitesse avec l'aide de ces énorment mains , ignorant totalement Ichigo celle-ci fonce sur sa proie

\- ça serait cool de faire attention à moi !

Ichigo c'était interposé et encastrant son sabre dans une des mains de la créature , celle-ci ayant remarqué l'adolescent elle lève une de ses grosses mains vers Ichigo

\- dégage !

Le Shinigami embroche une autre main .

 _\- il croyait vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?_

la mocheté fait un sifflement strident , elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le traitement du rouquin celle-ci leva encore une autre de ces grandes mains comme pour le dégager d'un revers de la main le Shinigami , l'adolescent souris devant cette tentative avec toujours la même tactique avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait pas retirer son sabre de la chair

 _ **\- Ichigo je crois que tu ma coincé**_

\- je l'avais pas remarqué Zangetsu !

 _ **\- Tu es vraiment con**_

\- TA GUEULE SHIRO !

Il essaya plusieurs fois de retirer la lame avec toutes ses forces , il essaya même en prenant appui avec son pied tout en se disant qu'il avait l'air absolument pas ridicule ( ce qu'il à absolument loupé ) mais rien , la lame reste bloqué dans la main . La main se rapproche dangereusement

 _ **\- Ichigo bouge !**_

 _ **\- CASSE-TOI !**_

\- J'y suis presque !

Trop tard , la main était trop proche , elle percuta de plein fouet le jeune homme , celui-ci retrouvera valdinguer contre le mur de pierre .

\- aïe !

\- GRRRRR !

l'araignée Hollow retourna vers la direction du plus , se préoccupant très peu du sort du jeune homme mais à peine a-t-il pu faire un pas qu'elle se met à hurler de douleur , l'épée toujour encastré dans sa mais l'empêcher de se déplacer correctement .

 _ **\- Ichigo , Ichigo Ichigo relève-toi**_

\- tu es...tu es bien bavard ce soir Zangetsu

 _ **\- faut dire que tu est tellement nul aussi ce soir , je t'interdis le '' ta gueule '' !**_

 _ **\- il faut que tu me reprenne sinon tu arriveras pas à détruire cette Hollow .**_

\- Je sais , je sais j'y vais .

Ouais , ça fait mal de l'avouer mais ils avait tort , il était impératrice qui récupère son sabre , ne serait-ce que pour la sécurité du Plus toujours par terre , il se relève et en un Shunpo il atterrit sur le membre de la créature , tirant son Zangetsu vert lui peut-être poussette angle sa sera plus facile à reprendre son arme , la bête affolée de retrouver le Shinigami ce mets agité de tous les sens , ichigo se demande sérieusement s'il va pas vomir à force d'être ballotté dans tous les sens

le Hollow comprenant que cette manière ne marche pas le jeune homme ( même si c'est très drôle de le voir s'accrocher à sa main pour ne pas parti en cacahuète ) finira par se replie légèrement sur elle-même pour littéralement essayer de croquer le jeune homme

\- mais tu vas bientôt t'arrêter oui ?!

comprenez un peu l'irritation D'ichigo déjà qui garde une situation plus que ridicule , il devait de surcroît esquiver les coups de mâchoires de la Bête tout en s'accrochant à elle pour éviter de tomber à plat ventre par terre et en plus il fallait absolument qui récupère son sabre , non mais sérieusement il aurait dû rester coucher

\- tu vas arrêter d'agiter comme un singe

\- hé ne me confonds pas avec Renji !

( dans un autre monde à shinigami au cheveux rouge se met subitement à éternuer , sur le visage d'une certaine amis d'enfance )

 _ **\- bouge Ichigo**_

cette fois décidant de pas répéter en erreur il ce recule , avant que la bête abatte son mâchoire sur son bras , la pression fut tellement fort qu'elle se mutiler son propre bras .

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !

\- c'est trancher les bras avec ses propres dent c'est vachement con con

 _ **\- c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !?**_

Ichigo reviens à la charge , maintenant qu'il n'était plus sans cesse de bouger il pouvait se concentrer pour réussir à sortir le sabre de la chair , il pouvait déjà sentir bouger , encore un peu et il était enfin libre

le Hollow énervé à son paroxysme n'ignore plus le Shinigami , décide d'en faire son apéritif avant d'attaquer le plat de résistance elle fonça sur lui à toute vitesse avec un grand V .

\- j'y suis presque !

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 _ **\- ichigo dépêche-toi !**_

 _ **\- GROUILLE-TOI LE CUL !**_

\- je l'ai !

a la dernière seconde alors que l'araignée s'était mise à faire un bon de diable , le Shinigami réussi sa lame , une fraction de seconde après le Hollow fut tranchée en deux avant de comprenne ce qui se passait .

Ichigo fini par s'écrouler à genoux épuisé par ce combat , qui aurait pu finir en drame à cause de sa bêtise .

 _ **\- au moins tu ne vie pas dans le déni**_

\- Shiro , juste tais-toi

après avoir repris son souffle , ils tourne la tête vers le plus qui avait légèrement oublié

\- hey madame ! C'est plus la peine de faire la morte il est parti , madame ?

il se rapproche un peu d'elle est la première chose qui le frapper c'était la chaîne inexistant à sa poitrine ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose .

\- ho non une humaine !

cette fois affolé de l'état de la demoiselle , il courra vers elle pour essayer de les examiner de plus près et effectivement il avait quoi d'être inquiet , une énorme tâche de sang recouvre son t-shirt presque tous ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux ela lui permit de voir les ecchymoses qu'elle avait un peu partout sur le corps , heureusement elle respire et encore , il s'en voulait d'avoir mis autant de temps à terminer cette Hollow , il fallait qu'à tout prix il aille cher Urahara , il déplaça quelques mèches de cheveux de la jeune fille pour voir si elle n'était pas aussi touche au visage , et là ce qu'il vit le retourna totalement son âme

 _cette femme ce visage il ressemblait tellement à_

\- maman ?!

 _ **quand je vous disais qu'il y avait un parfum étrange dans l'air ce n'était pas une blague**_

* * *

 _ **alors dites-moi comment trouvez-vous cette nouvelle série ? Sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre .**_


End file.
